The present invention is directed toward an expandable watchband and, more particularly, toward such a watchband which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and simple to use.
Expandable watchbands have been known and used for many years. These have a significant advantage over other types of watchbands since they are automatically adjustable to fit different size wrists. Furthermore, watches with expandable bands can be put on a person's wrist by simply passing his hand therethrough. This eliminates the need to fumble with a clasp or buckle or the like.
Many prior art expandable watchbands are comprised of a plurality of metal links which are connected together by spring mechanisms. Such bands are relatively expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, as the links expand and then move closer to each other, they can frequently pinch the wearer's skin making them somewhat uncomfortable.
Attempts have been made to partially or fully cover the expandable element in an expandable watchband. These attempts are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,558,007; 2,695,740; 3,693,375 and Re. 24,502. To Applicant's knowledge, none of these patented watchbands have met with any commercial success. They appear to be relatively complex and, therefore, difficult and expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, they appear to be relatively rigid and would, therefore, appear to be uncomfortable to wear. Even further, none of the prior art devices known to Applicant are comprised of a material which can be easily decorated or printed thereon.